1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information terminal, a system, a control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a remote conference system for providing a remote conference with a remote place via a communication network such as the Internet has become popular.
In this type of remote conference system, in a conference room where one of parties is participating in a remote conference, a transmission terminal (terminal apparatus) of the remote conference system is used for taking an image of the conference room and for collecting voice including a speech of the party. Further, the taken image and the collected voice are converted to digital data and transmitted to a transmission terminal of a destination party, the image is displayed on a display apparatus (e.g., a display device or a projector) in a conference room of the destination party, and the voice is output from a speaker. As a result, a conference between remote places is realized in a state close to the actual (non-remote) conference.
A transmission terminal used in this type of remote conference system may be sold together with the display apparatus as a set, or may be sold, more and more, as a single unit these days. As a result, it is possible to have display apparatuses with various resolutions connected to a transmission terminal these days.
Because this type of transmission terminal is designed to have a fixed resolution value for image data transmitted to and received from another transmission terminal such as 1280 pixel width×720 pixel height (aspect ratio 16:9), a display problem may occur depending on the resolution of the connected display apparatus.
Specifically, in the case where image data is displayed on the display apparatus with the original resolution of the image data, when resolution of the image is higher than the designed resolution value in the width direction or the height direction, a part of the image is not displayed in the direction where the resolution of the image is higher than the designed value, a certain area which should be displayed is not displayed, and the viewability is degraded. Especially, there is a case in which contents displayed by a recent transmission terminal include auxiliary information such as an operation menu or an error message other than the image of the conference room. As a result, if a part of the area in which the auxiliary information should be displayed is not displayed, then the user may not be able to operate the transmission terminal or understand a cause of an error.
Patent Document 1 describes a method of changing an aspect ratio from 16:9 to 4:3 in order to prepare an image for a video conference. Further, Patent Document 2 describes a method in which, in order to perform real-time shared screen display, a terminal receives display capability of another terminal, the terminal converts a resolution of application data of the terminal to the display resolution of the other terminal, and transmits the converted result to the other terminal.
Further, in a transmission terminal connected to this type of remote conference system, different resolution settings may be used depending on whether a video is output via an analog terminal or via a digital terminal. For example, the transmission terminal uses a resolution of “1024×768” for the analog terminal, and a resolution of “1280×720” (720p) for the digital terminal.